


Будем счастливы

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Queen - Freeform, Body Horror, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Вкусный был. А мог погладить! (с) Otocolobus manul
Relationships: Marybeth Louise Hutchinson/Zeke Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Будем счастливы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen_scram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/gifts).



— Ой, кто это у нас здесь? Новенькая!

Мэрибет, конечно, расслышала хихиканье за спиной: девчонки даже не из её класса. Им-то какое дело? Она упрямо поджала нижнюю губу и — машинально — разгладила складки на плиссированной юбке, слишком длинной и унылой на взгляд модного авангарда школы.

Она-то думала, что в этом уголке её не найдут, или хотя бы отыщут не сразу. Хотелось побыть одной, в томительном «ах, оставьте меня в покое»-одиночестве, вопиющем о том, чтобы его нарушили. Особенно сладко было страдать в оранжерее с видом на школьную парковку, где в любой момент мог ошвартоваться гроза местных мутных морей, пленивший сердце невинной юной девушки.

Две конфеты — сахарные мишки, остаток от обеда, — были припрятаны в кармане. На случай, если захочется кого-нибудь угостить. Кого-нибудь... особенного.

— Да она втюрилась в Зика, это пеньку ясно!

— Эй, не говори так о мистере Ферлонге!

Взрыв хохота. Они, конечно, воображают её полной деревенщиной, быть может, это к лучшему. Не зря она так тщательно подбирала маскировку.

Знакомый «Понтиак», хищно урча, припарковался на самом «козырном» пятачке школьной парковки, так, чтобы занять два соседних места тоже. С водительского кресла вальяжно высыпался Зик Тайлер собственной персоной особо девиантного поведения.

— Ты только глянь, как она смотрит... Так бы и сожрала его.

Вскрик, послышавшийся за спиной, означал, что тычок локтем был слишком многозначительным. Пострадавшая недовольно заворчала:

— Пойдем уже, пусть помечтает!

Вот так-то лучше. В одиночестве, влюбленным и взволнованным так приятно размышлять о вариантах развития отношений.

Что за выражения, почему вдруг «сожрала»? Глупости какие. Её пищеварительная полость была бы мягкой, как самая нежная оболочка икринок. Она бы обнимала его — всего, сразу, но не опутывала стрекальцами о, нет. Это так примитивно!

Ласковые прикосновения, только самые ласковые. Самыми нежными из её щупалец. Ему должно бы понравиться — они гибкие, сильные, умеют удержать... Она осеклась, потому что на ум пришло «добычу», но это был не тот случай. Ах, ни одни умелые человеческие руки так не справятся. Мэрибет мечтательно улыбнулась облачкам в высоких окнах оранжереи.

Она сумеет сделать так, что ему будет хорошо, лучше, чем когда либо: потому что сравнить все равно после будет нельзя. Упругие путы обхватят его руки и ноги, приподнимая бедра, совьются пульсирующими кольцами вокруг напряженного члена... В сердцах она едва не стукнула по подоконнику кулаком. Ну как можно быть такой неопытной в этих человеческих делах! Но она бы точно сообразила, как и что, не будь она Мэ...

А если попробовать... внутрь? На раскрасневшихся щеках проступили ямочки: Мэрибет поймала себя на том, что самым глупым образом улыбается, но улыбка быстро спряталась в закушенной от стыда нижней губе. Людям иногда такое нравится. Она выберет какой-нибудь из особенно чувствительных, влажных отростков для пробы. Можно будет начать понемногу, а затем все сильнее, ускоряя ритм. Можно менять структуру щупальца, любопытно проникающего в человеческие отверстия; какой, твердь земная, простор для фантазий! Нет, нужно больше уделять внимания «таким» фильмам. Быть может, и он захочет поиграть с ней, когда узнает Мэрибет... поближе?

Какая досада. Какая досада, подсказывал неумолимый здравый смысл, что пищеварительный фермент её большого королевского тела такой едкий. К тому моменту, как бедняга хоть что-нибудь успел бы сообразить, он был бы наполовину переварен — до белеющих в прорехах мышц костей. Обреченно переведя дух, Мэрибет Хатчинсон в который раз почувствовала, как больно и навсегда разбивается сердце. 

Они могли бы быть счастливы. 

Первая любовь. Выпускной класс.

Утирая скупые слезинки, она отправила в рот обоих сахарных медведей. Ну ничего.

Её ждет совсем другой мир и другое счастье. А любовь эта ваша — глупости.


End file.
